hulk_and_the_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Doomsday
Doomsday is a Kryptonian monster that was created on Krypton thousands of years ago before modern day Kryptonians existed. He was designed with an extraordinary ability to revive himself whenever he died, and when that happened, his body would adapt so he couldn't die the same way again. Doomsday is a strong, muscular, angry, and extremely powerful monster that was nicknamed "Doomsday". On Earth X, Doomsday is being used as a superweapon by the Nazis, who use him to fight superheroes after Overgirl was killed. Physical Appearance Doomsday is a large creature of humanoid build, but is far different from a human or Kryptonian. He has thick, gray skin, red eyes, large, sharp teeth and numerous bony protrusions all over his body, most prominently above his eyes, on his chest, and on his shoulders and knuckles, which are razor sharp, and can cut through virtually anything, even Superman's nearly invulnerable skin. Doomsday normally wears a black belt, ripped navy blue jeans or dress pants and ripped shoes with ripped socks in them. Personality Doomsday is a mindless creature that knows nothing but how to kill. It has been shown how to speak and have some emotions when he fought Power Girl, calling her pretty. When Doomsday was held by the Earth-X Nazis, he became a shell of darkness, chaos and destruction, the only thing on his mind was to kill all superheroes and destroy Earth. Powers and Abilities *'Reactive Camouflage': Doomsday can camouflage on any planet he is on. Doomsday was placed in a cocoon and sent to Earth. That cocoon broke and liquid started coming out and formed a little human boy. *'Reactive Adaption': Doomsday can adapt to anything that has harmed him, due to him being a Kryptonian creature. Green kryptonite has been a vulnerability to him, but Doomsday has absorbed it and isn't vulnerable to it anymore. *'Super Strength': Doomsday possesses raw, untamed cataclysmic strength, being able to easily slaughter and disembowel anything Kryptonian and below, and exert extreme levels of force on objects, though his strength is barely able to match Hulk's. *'Super Speed': He possesses super speed roughly equivalent to a basic Kryptonian, however Doomsday was peculiarly frozen when Clark entered 'Clark time,' indicating he isn't as fast as Kryptonians. *'Super Stamina': Doomsday can run or exercise periods of times without getting exhausted or tired. *'Healing Factor': Doomsday can heal from brutal injuries he endures from substances that have come from his home planet. Clark has also brutally fought him until he got buried alive in the Earth's surface. Doomsday then healed after the fight. *'Invulnerability': Doomsday's resistance to injury and attack is on the same level as Hulk and Superman. He is impervious to weapons or substances that are from Earth, though he can be hurt by beings with abilities equal to his own. *'Super Leaps': Doomsday can launch himself across buildings, similar to Hulk. *'Longevity': Due to his reactive adaption ability, Doomsday can never really die, healing and resurrecting from anything. *'Kryptonian Sense': Doomsday has the ability to sense anyone who is Kryptonian. Vulnerabilities Doomsday is vulnerable to various forms of kryptonite, but becomes insusceptible and immune after initial exposure. Category:Males Category:Supervillains Category:Monsters Category:Aliens